


Why don't you celebrate with us?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Paderry (Padma Patil/Terry Boot) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How about it?
Relationships: Terry Boot/Padma Patil
Series: Paderry (Padma Patil/Terry Boot) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056944





	Why don't you celebrate with us?

Our tale begins in the Ravenclaw common room, Padma Patil is discussing National Leon Day with her boyfriend Terry Boot.

Terry asked, "What's that?"

Padma told him, "It marks six months until Christmas."

Terry said, "Can't say I've ever heard of it before."

Padma explained, "Parvati and I always celebrate it together every year."

Terry smiled. "Aw, that's sweet. You two seem really close."

Padma beamed, "I think it might be nice for a little change though. What would you say to joining us this year?"

Terry replied, "I don't want to intrude or anything, Pad."

Padma grinned. "Nonsense, I'll tell Parvati she can bring her boyfriend along as well if she wants to."


End file.
